


Wet, Potter?

by BloodthirstyMerc



Series: Busted [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Desperation, Desperation Play, Drarry, Hogwarts, M/M, No Sex, No Smut, Potions Class, Sexual Frustration, Sexual Tension, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Watersports, We all know it, desperation unknown, draco has the hots for harry, just like harry and draco, sorry thats a bad pun, tagging for these are hard, zoink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-24
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-27 18:17:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15030488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodthirstyMerc/pseuds/BloodthirstyMerc
Summary: Harry's stuck with Malfoy and he's about reached his breaking point. Too bad Draco's not done messing with him just yet.{June reward}





	Wet, Potter?

**Author's Note:**

> Someone requested this zoinks ago and I finally did it as a 'Pat' reward because I watched the movies recently and couldn't help myself.
> 
> Technically part of the 'Unspoken 'Pat' word' series too but meh

Harry had about reached his limit. Which if he's honest, wasn't a surprise at all given the circumstances. It'd started when he was on his way to his first class and like fate just hated him so much, he bypassed Malfoy. Naturally, the blonde had sneered, made a point to slam his shoulder against Harry, spat about it being his fault, shoved at him before continuing on his way with a snickering Crabbe and Goyle on his tail. Harry was used to that sort of shit, it was  _Malfoy_ , there was no surprise to it. That didn't mean that the incident didn't stir the start of a bad mood. Which landed him here. After more terrible things finding their way to Harry, he found himself in his potions class and for some reason, Professor Snape had decided pairs were in order for this task. And then he went and chose those said pairs and Harry found himself slummed miserably next to Draco.

"This is bullshit." Draco hisses for at least the tenth time in the three minutes they've been forced to endure each other's presence. Harry groans and lifts his head to glare up at the blonde.

"I'm not enjoying this any more than you are, so can you just... can we please get this over with?" Harry wants to be angry, but he's honestly exhausted from just having to  _look_  at Malfoy.

"Nothing would bring me more pleasure." Draco grits his teeth and shoves a vial in Harry's direction. Harry glares as he plucks it from Draco's hand and looks it over. It was empty, and he wasn't surprised that Malfoy was clearly making the statement that he had to get a full one. He doesn't argue the point, even the smallest amount of time away from Draco was a win right now.

He pushes himself up from his seat and moves over to where there were more vials lined up in holders. He places the empty one in line with a few more and looks over the ones that were meant to be full. Not a single drop of liquid was in any of them. He sighs and turns on his toes, dragging his feet a little as he walks over to Snape who was scowling over Seamus's shoulder. He notices Harry and turns to him as Harry clears his throat.

"Is there a problem, Mr Potter?" He grumbles and Harry gestures over to the vial racks.

"We're out of spider juice, sir." Harry tries to keep the sneer from his tone. Snape averts his eyes to the racks and stares over at them for a moment, like he didn't believe him. Harry didn't care.

"It would seem so. If you would not mind, will you head down to the storage room and collect a box for me?" Snape's eyes pass over Harry and he nods, causing Harry to turn and find where his gaze had wandered. "Take Mr Malfoy with you."

"Why sir?" Harry bites his tongue a moment too late.

"Wouldn't want you stealing anything, now would I?" Snape raises an eyebrow. Harry has a snarky remark about Snape getting the stuff himself if he doesn't trust anyone else right on the tip of his tongue, but he's able to hold it back.

"May I use the lavatory on the way?" Harry was having a hard time keeping the neutral expression on his face. The overwhelming want to return the professors sneer was difficult to overcome.

"I suppose. Do not dawdle Mr Potter." Snape turns away from him.

"Never sir." Harry sighs and turns away himself. He moves back over to the table Malfoy was slumped over, pushing around a roll of paper.

"We have to go get more from storage." Harry sighs and Draco lifts his head with what Harry presumes is his disgusted face.

"We? Need me to hold your hand do you Potter?"

"You will be accompanying him." Snape grumbles and the tension in Draco's shoulders drops. "That's not going to be a problem, is it?"

"No, sir." Draco sighs and pushes himself up from his seat. He barely spares Harry a glance before he's trudging over to the door. Harry sucks in a heavy breath and follows after him.

The two of them aren't very subtle about their distaste for the situation. They practically stomp as they walk, both with displeased frowns on their faces. Harry's surprised that Draco doesn't just walk off and do God knows what. He tries to ignore the blonde as much as he possibly can until they're nearing one of the bathrooms.

"I've gotta use the toilet." Harry mumbles, sort of wishing he didn't have to state it. Draco scoffs as he rolls his eyes and glares at Harry.

"Sure Potter, you think that's gonna work?" Draco hisses. Harry rolls his eyes right back at him and ignores Draco as he turns into the room. He doesn't expect Malfoy to follow him in, grabbing his arm and turning him around to face him. "Do you really think that I'm just going to let you walk off? I know you're lying."

Harry has to stop himself from snapping, but he's really fed up with Malfoy's crap today. "Lay off Malfoy. You're being childish." Harry shrugs out of Draco's hold and goes to continue on his way. Only Malfoy grabs hold of him again and shoves his back up against the basins, causing him to hiss in slight pain.

"Childish, me? You're the one using such a juvenile excuse to sneak off." Draco growls and Harry lets his head thump back against the wall with an exaggerated sigh.

"Seriously Draco? I have to take a piss, you can fucking stand  _guard_  if you want." Harry replicates Draco's growl as he tries to push himself out of the blonde's grasp. Draco just pushes him harder against the basin.

"You're full of shit Potter." Harry wants to come back with something witty about being full of piss, but he doesn't get the chance to when Draco shoves harder at his chest, keeping him pressed against the wall as he reaches over to the basin. With a smirk, he turns on one of the taps and lets the sound of the running water fills the space between them. Harry stares a little confused at the blonde as Draco's smirk widens.

"If you really need to piss, prove it."

"What?" Harry's eyes widen in complete confusion as to what Draco was saying. And then it hits him, just about as hard as the sudden urge to piss where he stands does. The sound of running water is the last thing you need when you've been needing to go for nearly a whole period. Harry struggles in Draco's hold. "Malfoy let go."

"What's the matter, Potter? Gonna piss yourself?" Draco taunts with a foul grin. Harry tries not to, but he can't help the small whimper that escapes at how mortifying the situation has suddenly become. Draco's smirk slips away, and his eyes widen slightly as he realises what's going on. It soon returns though, wider than before as Draco chuckles low in his chest. "Seriously?"

"Malfoy..." Harry pleads pathetically, feeling his face heat up with his growing embarrassment. Draco doesn't let go of him. In fact, his grip tightens on Harry and he pushes him harder into the wall.

"Harry Potter, the chosen one, and you're gonna piss your pants." Draco snorts. Harry tries to fight against Malfoy's hold, but there's no moving him when he grabs hold of Harry's arms and pins them against the wall.

"Draco please." Harry hates the whine to his tone, but he can't stop shifting uncomfortably or block out the sound of the running water beside him.

"Listen to you, begging like someone's bitch." Draco chuckles. It doesn't really occur to him that  _he's_  the one who's making Harry that bitch. Harry, on the other hand, is well aware of what kind of situation this is.

He closes his eyes tight, gritting his teeth as the pressure builds up. His nails dig into the palms of his hands and his toes curl. He doesn't mean to, but his hips jolt slightly toward Malfoy. Harry's more than relieved he isn't standing close enough for any contact to happen. When another unstoppable whimper escapes him, he hears Draco's breath catch in his throat. His eyes snap open and he's met with the most compelling expression on the blonde's face. Draco's eyes widen as his lips part in a small exhale and Harry can't help that he bites his bottom lip in an attempt to stop further noise.

"Stop that." Draco warns, though his voice does waver. Harry's eyes fall closed again, and he squirms uselessly in Draco's hold.

" _Malfoy_." Harry whimpers and Draco's breath hitches again. Harry suddenly and violently tugs his arm against Draco's grip. He manages to break the blonde's hold and instantly grips his aching cock through his slacks, but it's too late.  _Far_  too late.

The overwhelming want to cry crashes down on Harry the moment he feels the release. He manages to swallow it down, mostly, along with any embarrassing sounds he might add to this already terrible experience. He feels the warmth before it sinks in that it's wet and he grits his teeth hard enough that his jaw cracks, his eyes shut tight. Malfoy's hand falls away from his other arm and Harry hears how his breathing is still stuttering. He dares a glance up at the blonde even as he continues to piss his pants, unable to stop. Draco's eyes are cast downward, very obviously watching him piss himself. But instead of having a shit eating grin on his face, his mouth is parted slightly, and he stares like he can't comprehend what's going on.

And then he lifts his gaze, his grey eyes filled with the last thing that Harry had ever thought he'd see and Harry stupidly whimpers again. Draco lets out a shaky and almost silent moan at the sound of it as he stares right back into Harry's tear-filled eyes. His gaze is heated, and Harry really wishes he could just  _vanish_. Something must click in Malfoy's mind because suddenly he's flinching like someone's just shouted in his ear and he's turning away. Harry swallows thickly, unable to look away as he watches the blonde step away from him.

"Speak of this to no one Potter, otherwise you'll regret it." There's the hint of venom to Draco's voice, but it still shakes despite it. Before Harry can even think up anything to say, Malfoy is turning on his toes and walking away hurriedly.

 _Like I'd tell_ anyone _about this._

Harry drops his gaze and screws up his face in disgust now that most of the embarrassment was out of the way. This was disgusting. He was going to have to wrack his brain to remember what the hell the hot-air spell was, so he could dry his clothes.

Once he's sorted himself out, he heads straight back to class, completely over the idea of getting more spider juice for Snape. Detention be damned, his day was already as low as it could get. To his surprise, Malfoy is stood outside of the classroom, holding the box of vials in front of him with a vacant expression on his face. When he sees Harry approaching he turns around and moves right into the room. Harry quickens his step and follows him inside.

"What took so long?" Snape almost snarls. Harry averts his gaze briefly to Malfoy, noticing the small tremble in his hands as stares back at Harry like he forgot how to form words.

"Professor Lupin stopped us in the hall." Harry mumbles, turning his gaze back to Snape. His hard eyes flick back and forth from Draco to Harry before he waves them off dismissively.

They return to their table and wordlessly go back to their work. Malfoy is completely silent and doesn't question anything Harry asks of him, he doesn't even glare. It takes Harry a moment to realise that his hands are still shaking a little and that he keeps shifting in his chair like he's uncomfortable. Harry tries his hardest not to think about it, but by the end of the lesson, they're both squirming as minutely as possible in their seats.

Harry leans in a little toward Draco before they're dismissed and hisses, "This is your fault." before he's standing up and making a quick beeline from the room, so he can get  _anywhere_  private to sort himself out.

**Author's Note:**

> [Check out my Tumblr](http://bloodthirstymerc.tumblr.com/about_merc) for more of me! It'd mean the world to me and would really help me out.


End file.
